


CoC+: The Collective Sex Diary

by 823KE



Series: Corruption of Champions Misadventures [3]
Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fetish, French Kissing, Gen, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/823KE/pseuds/823KE
Summary: A collection of sex stories depicting the series' characters doing dirty, naughty acts.
Series: Corruption of Champions Misadventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/918567
Kudos: 10





	1. A01 Lily Rosetta (Masturbation 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Consider checking these out:
> 
> Cour 1  
>  **Part 1** : [CoC-A: Lily Rosetta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357449/)  
>  **Part 2** : [CoC-B: Tainted Petals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357395/)  
>  **Bonus** : [COC+: The Character Index](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802939/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry takes place sometime between Chapter 2 and Chapter 3.

She was a champion. A champion with a task, a very important task. She was to exterminate all the demons in the corrupted world of Mareth.

Everyone was counting on her, everyone back home at Ingnam. Even if she can't quite recall anyone, save for Elder Nomur, she definitely wasn't going to let anyone down.

But she had a huge problem right now.

It should've been expected, she supposed, that when entering and residing in such a tainted world, one would slowly corrode away with it. She didn't, however, and that was the problem- a small, lingering sensation had been growing ever so slowly within her nether regions. She knew what this was, and she refused to submit to her desires. After all, what kind of example would she be setting for other champions to come, if she gave in to the aching in her groins that she wanted to relieve so badly?

_...fuck._

She bit her lips, legs squishing together tightly in an attempt to soothe her lower body. "Hnngh... stop... s-stop it, me..." she moaned.

It was all for naught, however, as the lust within her soul howled even louder. She squeaked and collapsed onto the floor, body trembling.

"God, god, god... no..."

Her breathing was becoming ragged.

Everything started blurring in her sight.

Numbness took over a huge portion of her body.

She cursed in her mind. This place was really, _really_ getting to her, in unnatural ways.

But there was no way she would give into her desires!

She was... she was...

Lily... Rosetta... of... the...

...the...! She was...!

"I can't take it anymore!" she screamed. Swatting locks of white hair away from her face, she pulled the clumsily tied drags off her waist and plopped onto her butt, spreading her legs apart. The champion wasted no time in rubbing her sensitive honeypot, a loud but satisfied moan escaping her lips freely. "Fffffffuucckk yessss... ooohh..." Lily'y perception of time, her morals, her ethics, it all evaporated in this moment- all that she could see were bright lights, stars, flashes of light pink and blue and red or something.

Her hips buckling wildly against her fingers, she eventually felt her wet groins explode as translucent juice squirted everywhere, dripping all over her fingers.

Quivering, the girl fell on her back, panting. She took a moment to calm herself, slowing her breathing until, after a few minutes, everything was back to normal.

"...that... that was nice..." she muttered. _But... but it's over now, I'm not going crazy anymore._ She pushed herself up. _Now I should be free from pervy desires for some more time._

Lily sat there, by herself, contemplating what to do now.

Time passed by, silence everywhere.

And then...

"Fuck everything," she whispered, another burning sensation growing within her groins. It was to her joy, however, as, lost within pleasure, she immediately shoved two digits deep inside herself. "O-ohhh, ohhh, shit... that's, that's good..." she moaned, pumping her fingers in at an incredible speed. The squelch of her rapid fingering turned her on even more, wet fluids flowing out eagerly.

She brought her other free hand to her chest, fondling herself whilst her former hand continued to pound her aching cavern.

Again, an odd feeling surged through her lower body without warning. "C-cumming, cummingggghhh!" she screamed, and as her tongue hung in the air lustfully, her back arched once more to release another explosion of sweet juice.

It took a few more minutes for her to completely calm down, occasionally bringing her fingers up to her lips, to taste herself.

Suddenly, her consciousness began to fade. As everything grew darker, she smiled.

"Ssssso... good..." the champion squeezed out, before succumbing to fatigue.


	2. A02 Snake Gal in the Desert 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry takes place during CoC-A's [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357449/chapters/30587232).

Lily Rosetta was a champion of little experience. Common sense, logic, quick thinking, curiosity... all of those helped her steer clear of danger, most of the time.

However, glancing down at the snake girl pinned beneath her, at her long, glistening tongue, just begging to be devoured... well, that, and ignoring the expression on the girl that clearly said she was plotting something... she gulped. There was just something... something alluring about it, the way it shone under the hot sunlight.

But would it be considered rape? She had the snake girl- the naga- pinned down under her, beat her (sort of) into submission, and was now considering the option of coercing her into having sex with her, just to relieve her pent up desires.

 _On one hand, I don't think I'd last not doing anything about this,_ she thought. _On the other hand, as a champion, I have duties that I must accomplish at all costs..._

Gritting her teeth, she looked up, contemplating her choices.

Fall prey to her growing lust right now, and feel better later?

Or let the girl go and go crazy when she returns to the campsite, if at all?

The naga, realizing how distracted the girl was, smirked as she slowly raised herself, intending to push the champion over.

However... Lily Rosetta wasn't one to ponder forever. Sighing, she eventually leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on the snake girl's lips.

"H-hmnn!?" the naga whimpered in confusion.

She pulled away shortly, her face hot red. "L-look, um... sorry, I just... need to get rid of this feeling... down there..." Lily whispered.

And although the girl wasn't capable of communicating in human language, she somewhat understood the implications of what her enemy wanted. Mumbling something incomprehensible, the snake girl offered no resistance, instead shyly returning the soft kiss.

Lips pressed together for a short while, Lily pulled away again. "I-it's... I'm really sorry about this..." she rasped.

"..." Unsure what to do, they looked at each other, minds processing their next course of actions. It didn't take long before they both threw all hostility away, pinning their faces together again. This time, their mouths spread open, the snake girl slid her long tongue into the champion's mouth, earning a yelp of surprise. Their arms wrapped around each other, however, instead deepening their session with lustful embraces and saliva exchange, further fueled by their sweat and the heat.

Coiled together, what kept their grips on each other tightly was simply their wet tongues, but it was more than enough to increase their lust tremendously.

"Hhmmph... so... hot... and... long..." Lily remarked, whilst bobbing her head to the length of her partner's tongue. In response, the snake girl's moans grew louder, apparently the tongue being a rather sensitive piece of flesh for her.

All restrictions broken, the champion then reached her hand up to fondle the naga, earning herself an absolutely adorable squeak.

"What'th hrongh?" the girl said, smiling, then pulling away. "Not liking this?"

It was simple enough that the girl understood it was a tease, and in retaliation, she rolled the pair over until she was atop the champion.

"...well, now I'm under you," Lily whispered. "So... what now?"

"..." Feeling mischievous, the snake girl leaned towards the girl's ears and began licking the tip. A jolt of pleasure suddenly spread from there, and the champion struggled a bit in surprise. However, the girl had a tight grip and kept the girl pinned easily, carrying on giving her partner love bites down the neck, down to the shoulders, without missing a beat. Then, going back up to look at her partner's face, she grinned.

Lily growled, face tinted red. "D-don't get ahead of yourself," she muttered, before spreading her lips apart. As if to return this gesture, the snake girl then dipped her tongue right into the girl's mouth, sliding in through her throat with ease. Their lips connected together once more, masking the lewd plunging of her tongue behind their wet, sloppy kisses.

Her snake half's slit directly on top of the girl's dripping honeypot, the naga began grinding her opening with the champion's, causing the latter to scream into their kiss, before her legs wrapped around the reptilian body and grinding as well, with equal eagerness.

Their collective moans got louder, undisturbed by the emptiness of the desert, as the growing embers deep in their waists soon neared its climax. Eventually, as their wetness reached its peak, sweet fluids bursting from their grinding caverns as they let out their screams of pleasure, spilling their juices all over the desert sand.

It took them a bit over a minute to calm down, their breathing coming to a stop.

The two then looked each other in the eye, the naga retreating her tongue from her partner's mouth.

"O-oohhhghh... that was... nice," Lily whispered.

Equally amazed, the naga, despite not understanding her words, nodded in response. Her eyes sparkled a bit, cheeks tinted red.

Lily stared up for a while, before smiling. "Well... I'm feeling a lot better now, so... thanks." She got up on her elbows to plant a light kiss on the naga's cheeks, turning it even hotter and redder. "Now, if you don't mind, I... I'd like to explore the desert a bit more, so..." The girl gently nudged the snake girl off and went to grab her fallen drag. She put it on, then grabbed the pouch of gems she had been given earlier, and glanced at the spear she threw away before her victory.

Noticing the naga stare at her, Lily looked back to see the girl conflicted on what to do.

She smiled. "Oh, you helpless thing." She knelt down on one knee and pressed her lips to the snake girl's again, this time with nothing but passion and love. The naga smiled and returned it, the two sharing what remained of their time together. Then, pulling away, she grinned. "Next time, if you see me again... let's hang out, then."

Again, even without comprehension, the naga girl understood her words and smiled and nodded.

"Haauu!"

Her heart skipped a few beats at the girl's smile.


	3. A03 Temptation of the Succubus 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry takes place during CoC-A's [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357449/chapters/30587232).

As a champion who was fairly new to this entire business, Lily Rosetta wasn't one who lacked the ability to think first. She knew her priorities, she knew her mission, and she knew what she must sacrifice to reach the end of her goals. And that was fine, that determination- it fueled her spirit. However, ever since coming to Mareth, her mind has slowly become clouded, she noticed at some point.

More and more delusions kept plaguing her mind sometimes, distracting her from reality. Her body had also become more susceptible to a sudden, explosive craving for sexual relief, dampening her judgement and ability to think in dire situations.

Her biggest moment of shame up until now was the battle prior, with a half-human half-snake girl she encountered in the desert. One thing led to another, and they ended up having sex, even though she won the battle initially.

But that was then. That was her biggest moment of shame, and compared to how she was now pinned to the ground and lustfully sucking on a succubus' tongue pumping the insides of her mouth, the naga did nothing in terms of shame.

As a champion, her mission was to eradicate the demons from this world- yet here she was, hands hungrily wrapped around her demon acquaintance Lucia's back, letting out moans like a wolf's howls at night, taking in every bit of saliva she got from the succubus' hot, thick tongue.

"Nnmmhph! Hrmnnnn, aahhhrrh, ohgghhhth..."

"Hmhmn, bvery goodthhht, Rlilyh, amnnth..."

Every few seconds, they''d part and Lucia would spit onto the girl's tongue, an act that although she had always viewed as perplexing, was immediately accepted and appreciated by the girl, who would then pull the demon girl in for another hungry, spit-exchanging kiss. Their saliva went everywhere, rubbing over their faces and cheeks and oozing down their necks, their skin... they might as well as be in the middle of a shower.

Soon, Lucia withdrew her long, slender tongue from deep within the champion's throat, a string of spit connecting the gaps between their lips. "Well, darling? Wasn't that really nice and refreshing?" she whispered.

"Hahhhrh... hahh... y-yeth..." Lily replied weakly, her will to fight demonic beings completely evaporated for the moment.

Nodding, the succubus then pushed Lily upwards slightly, positioning her so that she was now staring down directly at the champion's glistening honeypot. "Now... how about I give you your long awaited release from sexual stress?" she asked and licked her lips. "That cute little thing seems to be dying for my tongue..."

At the last moment, the blonde's eyes widened and she pushed herself up slightly. "W... w, wait," she rasped. "I..."

"No, no, it'll be fine," Lucia reassured and pushed her back down. "You just make sure you enjoy this moment, dearie..."

"...o-okay..." the girl muttered and complied, offering no resistance. She could feel Lucia's hot breath against her dripping cavern. "H-hnn... p-please be... gentle..."

Grinning, the succubus positioned her tongue in front of her entrance. "Trust me, darling... this will rock your world..." Then, without warning, she slid her long tongue right inside the girl, causing the blonde to arch her back and let out a pleased scream. "Oahhh, yeath... tho waam inthide..." the woman moaned, then secured her arms around the girl's legs. She wiggled her tongue inside the champion, earning some more screams.

"Aaaghhrnn! Haahhnnn! T-tongue deep! Dheeep!"

"Yeth, darhlin..." Lucia whispered, then shoved her tongue in deeper. "You lige thid, don't yew..." Slowly, she began bobbing her head, pulling her tongue out and pushing it back in, the champion's juices coating her long, wriggly muscle. Lily unconsciously adjusted to her rhythm, bucking her hips upwards to clash with Lucia's mouth, her legs then wrapping around the demoness' head.

Her face burning red with desire, Lily covered her own face to hide her shameful expressions, despite no one being able to see them. Her tongue was hanging out, drool left to trickle down her cheeks and onto the sand. "Fwhaaahh! Huaahh! Aaahhn! Sthoo deepth! Yor tahnggg!"

"Mhhnmn, mmnn! Mmnn!" Lucia moaned alongside, controlling her tongue and simultaneously sucking at her new sex friend's treasure chest with an immense force. Her heart-tipped tail, eager for action, crawled over to the entrance and pushed its tips lightly under her tongue. Smiling, Lucia then pushed her tail in along her already buried tongue, eliciting an even more out of control howl of lust from Lily.

"Ahaaghghhh! Goodthhh! Ffuckkthhh!" the blonde cried. Receiving no more commentary from her succubus sex friend, the girl's arms escaped from her face to reach at Lucia's head and push her against her own canyon, their rhythms joining together in harmony to generate loud squishing noises throughout the desert.

The familiar feeling of internal release began building up in the champion, whose power and sex drive only doubled at this.

"Cumming cumming cumming ghumming gummnnghghhgg!" she screamed crazily before, at the final buck of her hips, her tongue lolled outside, she let out a final scream of joy and let loose her love juices, splattering Lucia's face with as much affection as she was feeling right now.

Sweet drops of body nectar spread across their area, watering the surrounding sand with dark, wet spots.

The blissful explosion took over Lily's vision, painting her sight with white, as her body twitched and trembled under her climax.

Gradually, her body began calming down, and she felt her back lower to the ground again. Her breathing was still at a mad pace, however, and she couldn't even make herself look away from the sky, the sun in the corner of her view making her want to blink.

Lucia stifled a chuckle, pulling her tail and tongue out with a pleased look on her face, earning another tired moan from the blonde.

"Hmhmnn... that was a nice meal, thanks," the succubus whispered and licked her lips. "What a cute, delicious morsel you have here... how do you feel now, Lily?"

Still unable to close her mouth, the girl managed to form a sort of weak smile. "Muh, muhhch betteheeah... s-sa, thaaanks, Looshia..."

Smiling, the succubus got up and blew a kiss to the champion. "Glad to have helped, dear. Next time you need to relieve some stress again, don't hesitate to call on me, sweetie." The girl spread her wings and started to take flight. "I'll bring some more Succubi's Delight next times as well. Looking forward to our next fun together, Lily." Within seconds, she flew away humming happily to herself, tail still dripping with the girl's juices.

And as time passed by, Lily remained lying on the sand, waiting for her body to completely calm itself, her mind basking in the feeling of regret, both at having had sexual interaction with a demon, and at how much she enjoyed it.

 _I... I want her to fuck me silly..._ she found herself thinking for a while, before shaking her head and driving that thought away. _No... she's a demon... don't fall for her temptations, Lily._

But regardless how what she tried to think, she couldn't stop herself from admitting:

She'd love to have sex with Lucia again.


	4. A04 Lily Rosetta (Masturbation 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry takes place sometime between Chapter 4 and Chapter 5.

Her breathing was ragged as her hands moved frantically, pumping her index and middle fingers deep within her heated core.

"Agghh, ghaahh, hahhh, haoooohhhfuck fuck fuck fucksssss!"

The latest champion of Ingnam, Lily Rosetta, had been enduring the lust building up within her groins ever since that stray goblin slut had thrown some sort of potion at her. It made her body tingle with desire, it made her want something big and thick shoved inside her, it made her want to trade away her life of heroics for an eternity of sex and pleasure.

For the fourth time ever since she discovered and returned from the town of Tel'Adre, a familiar sensation began surfacing from within her, and in a few seconds, her fingers were pushed away as her wet hole spewed juices all over the campsite, the girl's back arching upwards, already having been on her feet with her head resting on a log.

As her body died down, Lily growled to herself, knowing somehow that her sex drive hadn't been satisfied yet.

The girl sighed and, panting, began rubbing the small nub on her clitoris once more.

"Mmnnhnn, fuck fuck fuck... that's guhuhoooduh..."

As her sensitivity, still at its maximum, began blasting waves of pleasure around her body again, the girl began fondling herself again with her other free hand, eliciting even more moans from herself.

"Aahnn, yaahhn, yeah, rub... rub me, rub my boobs..."

This continued on for a while, and as her mind started to glow with the desire to release again, memories of her recent sexual encounters began surfacing in her mind.

It all started with that part-snake girl, that naga she met in the desert.

> _The snake girl dipped her tongue right into the girl's mouth, sliding in through her throat with ease. Their lips connected together once more, masking the lewd plunging of her tongue behind their wet, sloppy kisses._
> 
> _Her snake half's slit directly on top of the girl's dripping honeypot, the naga began grinding her opening with the champion's, causing the latter to scream into their kiss, before her legs wrapped around the reptilian body and grinding as well, with equal eagerness._
> 
> _Their collective moans got louder, undisturbed by the emptiness of the desert, as the growing embers deep in their waists soon neared its climax. Eventually, as their wetness reached its peak, sweet fluids bursting from their grinding caverns as they let out their screams of pleasure, spilling their juices all over the desert sand._

That naga girl was adorable, she was acute, and she was hot. Her sexy body, not hidden by fabric of any sort... thinking of her again made Lily even more turned on.

Especially, that long, slender tongue, how she wished the girl was shoving her tongue down her throat.

She needed that, she needed that girl to ravage her again, to silence her with her tongue and mess her up all over with spit and love nectar and...

...and speaking of long tongues...

That succubus woman, Lucia, who was Marcus' partner previously...

> _Lucia controlled her tongue and simultaneously sucked at her new sex friend's treasure chest with an immense force. Her heart-tipped tail, eager for action, crawled over to the entrance and pushed its tips lightly under her tongue. Smiling, Lucia then pushed her tail in along her already buried tongue, eliciting an even more out of control howl of lust from Lily._
> 
> _"Ahaaghghhh! Goodthhh! Ffuckkthhh!" the blonde cried. Receiving no more commentary from her succubus sex friend, the girl's arms escaped from her face to reach at Lucia's head and push her against her own canyon, their rhythms joining together in harmony to generate loud squishing noises throughout the desert._
> 
> _The familiar feeling of internal release began building up in the champion, whose power and sex drive only doubled at this._
> 
> _"Cumming cumming cumming ghumming gummnnghghhgg!" she screamed crazily before, at the final buck of her hips, her tongue lolled outside, she let out a final scream of joy and let loose her love juices, splattering Lucia's face with as much affection as she was feeling right now._

Lucia was a sexy, smoking demon girl. Her body was irresistible, it almost made her want to jump the succubus and spend the entire day doing nothing but make love with her. And just like with the naga girl, she had a long, slithery tongue that screamed at the champion to accept it, a tongue that showed the girl her place - as just a body for the tongue to fill.

She really ,really needed those two badly. Her body was aching, her body was crying, howling, for some rough tongue thrusting in her mouth, in her throat, in her drooling cavern. The girl could imagine it, having some fun with the two at the same time.

The image of that naga girl with her tail wrapped around her, grinding her snake hole against her own human wet hole, and Lucia fondling her from behind, enveloping her mouth with her own, shoving that hot, thick, pulsing tongue down her throat. Getting that spit everywhere, getting that explosive orgasm everywhere, rubbing each other all over their bodies.

Lily's hands began pumping inside even faster, her head hung upwards as her tongue flew out, spit thrown across the sky.

"Agh! Ahh! Ahh! Hahh! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Gonna cum, gonna cum, cumminggummingcummingngg cumminnngggg!" she screamed.

Her lower body burst like a water balloon once more, nectar spraying across the campsite, her body aching with releasing lust.

"Ahaaahhhnnhhahaahhhhh!"

As the waterworks died down, so did her sex drive, the aphrodisiac effects finally coming to an end.

Panting madly, the girl collapsed back fully on the ground, her feet sliding against the soil and kicking forward.

Lily pulled her two fingers out of herself, weakly bringing them to her mouth and sucking on them.

 _Thi... this isn't good..._ the girl thought. _This place... really getting to me..._

Fatigue began taking over her consciousness, and her hand fell to her side.

Eventually, she faded to black, love juices still trickling down her waist.


	5. A05 Frosty White Love 1A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry takes place during CoC-A's [Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357449/chapters/30587322).

The blonde champion gulped, an irresistible sight being laid bare in front of her eyes.

The nymph she met in Tel'Adre, a rival-slash-collaborating pastor to the local bakery, licked her lips as she playfully spread her folds even wider, showing her new friend an even deeper glimpse into her wet, dripping black hole. "What do you say, Lils? Want to dig in?"

Face burning hot, Lily Rosetta, Ingnam's latest champion, felt her morals wash away as she leaned closer to the Frosty's groin. Her hot breath brushed against the girl's sensitive opening, eliciting a cute whimper from her, which completely broke the last of her mental chains holding her own. Lily pressed her lips to the nymph's radiating core, simply planting a light kiss that was already mind numbing for the girl.

"A-ahnnn, gods... Lils..." Frosty hissed, her hips bucking slightly.

The blonde's lips parted slightly, and, with lessening hesitation, drew her tongue forth to gently lick across the nymph's bright pink surface.

"Mmnnnah, t-that's it, yeah..." the girl wheezed.

Gradually, her licks became more frequent, and Lily stopped focusing on her eyes, closing them to savor the taste of this girl she had just met. Her mouth started closing in on the nymph's honeypot, sucking hungrily from time to time, the pastor's love juices oozing out onto her tongue. "Hrmn, hhmnn... mnphn... Ftthyyh..."

"T-that's good, Lils, keep going..." Frosty moaned, biting her lips. Her bucking got wilder as she grabbed hold of Lily by the back of her head, pushing her deeper inside herself.

As their speed reached a high point, the feeling of climax began building inside the two, and soon enough, Frosty arched back violently and grinded her cavern against Lily's mouth,the latter who also bent a bit as she felt the bottom of her dragged clothes flushing wet with her own release.

"Hhnnnhghh! Haahhhh..." Frosty rasped, before letting go of the champion's hair. "Fffffwow, Lils, that's... ohhhh, that was something..." she moaned and glanced down at her own groin, still dripping after the meal she had just provided.

Lily backed slightly, face wet with the girl's juices. "...s-so sweet..." she whispered. "Frosty..."

"Heh. See you like it, don't you?" Frosty asked with a knowing grin, earning a shy nod. "Well, what say I show you a even better surprise?" she said.

The blonde looked up at the girl, curious. "A-a better surprise?"

"Yep. Hold on, cutie." Without so much as getting off the counter, Frosty bent herself backwards and reached for something within her cupboards, out of view. Then, folding back upwards, she pulled out a metallic container and shook it slightly, grinning. "See this?"

"Y... yeah?" Lily said. The container had a label, but it was simply a brand name and the picture was hard to see clearly due to the shaking and her vision still being loopy.

With a smirk, Frosty popped off the cap to the container and aimed the tip at her glistening cave. She pushed the tip, and to Lily's surprise, a surge of white, creamy substance spread all over her inner waist. Frosty sprayed her groin in a circular motion, eventually finishing off her moist genitals like the cream one decorated on a piece of cupcake. Putting the container away, Frosty glanced back at Lily and spread her legs again.

"How about this?" she asked. "Feel like having some real, raw, dirty cupcake?"

Lily gulped. This girl was good - right after making her orgasm, she was tempting her again, and this time with an amazingly decorated... treasure! She knew what she wanted, and she knew what she should do - forget morals, forget ethics, she had to get a taste of this new version. Losing control of herself, Lily wrapped her armos around Frosty's legs and dug right into the cream covered entrance, taking in as much as she could in her mouth, her tongue shoving some of the substance deep inside Frosty's waist.

"Hyaahhhrm aahhhn!" the nymph screamed happily, complying with the girl's grip and grinding her hips against the champion's face. "Yeahhn, yeahn! Dat, that, that naughty pussy! Eat it, fuck, take me!" she moaned on the spur of the moment, grabbing at Lily's head again.

The blonde hardened her tongue and thrust it deep inside the nymph, pulling it out and thrusting it back in at a speed so fast that Frosty felt like she was being pounded by a real set of shaft and testicles. "Frottthty, hmnn! Goodth! Hrhmnn!"

"Oh! Ohh! Yeah! Slike that! Fkyah! Haahhnnn!"

The mixture of Frosty's prior release and Lily's saliva began splattering around the counter, sweat sliding down their skin.

Her pink wriggly muscle felt all around the sugar-coated walls of her new friend, strands of sticky nectar puling her back in for more.

The joint exploration of Frosty's caves slowly reached an ending point again as pressure built up within their bodies.

"Cumming! Cumming! Lils! Fuck fuck fuck!" Frosty screamed. "Final treat ishheereaahrhhhnnn!"

She was met with another heavy splash of sweet orgasm to her face, opening her mouth wide to take in whatever amount she could, as Frosty's twitching body pushed the entrance right against her lips. Majority of her splatters violently slid down her throat, with few drops escaping and falling to the floor.

Frosty panted. "Oh... oh, oh... Lils, cute... that was great..." she rasped. "That was... that was really nice..."

A crowd started forming around them, watching with anticipation, with lust, with burning sensations in their groins.

But it didn't bother Lily at all, rather, she didn't even register anymore that they were in public.

Her mind was flashing pink as Frosty's juices spread across her body.

The hunger in her groins was crying for more, and so, her face steaming, the girl whispered something.

Frosty's ears perked. "...h-hmn? Didja... say something, Lils?"

"...t-twenty cupcakes," Lily whispered again. "I'll... I'll buy twenty," she said.

The nymph's eyes shined as her smile brightened. "Oh! Oh, wow, alright! Thanks, Lils!"

"O-once more!" Lily exclaimed.

Confused, Frosty tilted her head. "Once more? Wait, what are you-"

The girl was cut off by her own squeak of intensified pleasure, a familiar feeling enveloping her groins once more. Caught completely off guard, Frosty whipped her head to look down at Lily, who was already eating her out again a third time, when her body was still recovering.

"H-h-h-hey! W-wait! I-I'm still sennnsssaaahhh!?" She couldn't finish her retorts as Lily's tongue stabbed through her insides like a piston, the flesh grinding against her inner walls. "Fffwaaah! L-Lil! Lilllleaaah! W-wait! S-senstahnnn!"

"M-mnnphth! Mmnn! Goodth! Swethpth! Arhnnhn!" Lily paid no attention to the girl's complaints and repeatedly scavenged through her friend's flooded canyon, scooping up as much of her inside nectar as she could. Spit and cum mixed together and trapped her mouth in a never ending pattern of thrusts, driving the nymph crazy as she grabbed lily with one hand and the counter with another.

"Lileh! Lilleaah! S-st, stah, sensiteb! T-too strah, strong! W-wai, wait!" Frosty kept yelling, her face for once a total mess as drool fell onto Lily's shoulders.

But the two were too lost in their pleasures now, and as more and more drops of sweet nectar splattered around the two, the stand was also rocking violently from Frosty's hips bucking wildly with addiction.

"Cummingagain! Cummingagain! Lilsstahp! Heaaahn! Ahn! Aaaahn! Fuckfuckfuck fffffffuah!"

A final explosion of juices blinded the blonde temporarily as her face was splashed by the third round of sweet release. Strong flavors splashed across her tongue, filling her hunger immensely as her face was pushed as hard as possible against Frosty's quivering honeypot.

As for the pastor, her tongue was hanging out shamefully for all to see as she succumbed to her desires, to her orgasm, to the newcomer of Tel'Adre.

Legs locked around Lily's head, it eventually fell to their sides as Frosty almost fell backwards off the counter, having to grab the sides to stay upright. She panted raggedly, Lily slowly withdrawing her tongue from the nymph's burning core.

"Aaghh... R-Rills.... Lelh, ye, yhouuu..." Frosty moaned.

Regaining her senses, the champion looked up and stared at Frosty's face, unmasked by her playful demeanor and teasing. The girl was a mess, even if temporarily - and she did that. Lily then felt the stares of everyone all around, and turned to see many jerking off to them, some smiling with hope and staggering over to them.

One such eager customer was another minotaur who, with his pants down and giant spear twitching with anticipation, looked at Frosty with raw hunger.

"A-ahn... d-de, deah customah..." Frosty said, her mind still numb. "N, no, no raw shex... o-only, shervices..." she said, weakly grabbing her signboards to point to the pricing. "B-betah... betah testers..."

The minotaur growled and ignored her words, preparing to align his shaft in front of Frosty's glistening treasure.

Her eyes slowly resetting to normal, Frosty's vision began clearing and she eventually came to face with the minotaur's raging shaft. The girl jumped and slild behind her counter, feeling a bit more conscious now, before pulling out some more signs and paperworks. "S-sorry, sir. Only members of my spesa, special service gets the benefe, benefits of sexual relief, w-with these options," she said.

Dissatisfied at the lack of an option for raw, wild sex, the minotaur grumbled something.

Frosty raised an eyebrow, before clicking her tongue. "Ya, y'know what, sir? Sorry, but, w-we're closed for taday... for today." She put all her paperworks away and jumped over the counter, then grabbed Lily by her hands. "C-come weth me."

Lily blinked, suddenly finding herself being pulled by the nymph into a building just besides the stall, her face still burning hot from what they just did in public.

They climbed some stairs, entered a room, and suddenly, after Frosty locked the door, she led the blonde to what seemed like a bedroom and gently threw her onto the bed.

Frosty quickly got undressed and jumped atop the champion, her mouth drooling slightly. "Lil, Lils. Y-you, nna, now you've done it," she whispered.

"F-Fr, Frosty?" Lily whispered back, before the nymph touched their foreheads together, pushing the girl down on her back.

"I, I can't focus on my job now, so... so, yer, you're gonna help me," Frosty said.

Looking the nymph up and down, even after having an orgasm three times in a row just now, Lily couldn't help but feel her lust rise again.

She gulped, and licked her lips, and whispered, their breathes intertwining, "...okay..."


	6. A06 Frosty White Love 1B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry takes place during CoC-A's [Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357449/chapters/30587322).

Clothes torn off, bodies flushed with sweat, limbs intertwined and mouths glued together. Having gone a bit out of control, Lily Rosetta, of Ingnam, had pursued after Frosty's honeypot lustfully, in turn driving the latter a bit crazy with desire. No longer able to focus on her business, the nymph had pulled Lily aside to her own apartment, where she was now tasked with helping the girl get rid of the crazy burning sensation inside of her.

It probably wasn't anything big, just something on the moment, their bodies becoming too turned on. That's why, as of right now, laying atop the nymph's bed were the two, tongues mixing and mashing around. Unlike other lust-driven sexual experiences, where both her hands were crazily wrapped around her partner's bare back and determined to tighten their embrace, her current lustful kisses had one of her hands gently cupping the nymph's cheeks.

Similarly, while Frosty had been plagued by Lily's libido and the resulting fire in her crotch, she wasn't spilling saliva in random directions now. They were lovingly kissing, engaging in fair tongue play, savoring the moment.

Was this... love? Lily wasn't sure, but she didn't think so. Frosty was a cute, adorable pastor, whom she had just met - literally minutes ago.

But something within her just couldn't resist the girl, the girl's sweet tastes, her sweet, sweet body.

"Lhilth..." Frosty moaned into her mouth, breaking off for a short while. "You're, so goohdth..."

"F... Frosty..." the blonde muttered. A string of saliva gently lowered from the nymph's mouth - she parted her lips once more and accepted the girl's drool, sucking and pulling the pink haired pastor back into another loving, playful kiss.

She then took the chance to grab at Lily's left breast, earning a light squeak from her.

"N-nnahn..."

The nymph smirked. "Y-yoh, yoh're, hmnnph, a reheal cuteh, Lilth, mmnnth..."

Lily pulled back and smiled weakly. "T-tho, so are you, hrmnnth..."

Her legs flew up to wrap around Frosty's waist, accidentally causing their hips to bump against one another, a jolt of pleasure coursing through the two.

"Haahn!" the nymph moaned.

"A-ahn, Fosthey..."

Their lips separated and Frosty took the time to catch her breath, looking down at this adorable, blonde newcomer. "Tha, hahn... that's right..." the girl whispered. "I, I brought you here to, finish this, didn't I...?"

"...y-yeah..." Lily replied and smiled. "I'm... ready, Frosty..."

Her face grew bright red. For a hungry beast, how was this blonde girl able to smile so innocently at a time like this? Frosty gulped. "Right... leh, let's dance then!" Raising her hips slightly, she brought herself crashing down onto Lily's body, smashing her leaking cavern with the blonde's drooling entrance. A loud, wet smack echoed throughout the room, almost drowned by their united screams.

"Haaah! Aahnhh!" Lily's voice escaped her lips uncontrollably as a rhythm started forming, the splash of their previous orgasms splattering against their legs and Frosty's bed sheets. "Fros, Frosty! Frostey!" the blonde rasped.

"Fugggghnnnnghhnh! Lil, Lil, Lel!" the nymph echoed. She quickly scooped down to shut her partner up with another heated kiss,their arms giving in to lust and wrapping around each other's heads, lips pressed tightly like glue.

Up and down, the bed began creaking as their clits smashed with increasing force. Every few impacts there'd be some instances where their drenched groins grinded against one another instead, amplifying the burning bliss in both girls' hips.

Eventually, their vision began whitening, and they knew what was going to happen. Lips breaking off, they were barely able to keep their eyes open and put their foreheads together.

"Ahn! Hahn! Lehl, Lel! Lil! Lily!"

"Ahh! Ahhn! Fos, Fosty! Fosty! Frosty!"

Perhaps there was something else to their feelings, Lily supposed, because in that moment, staring deep into Frosty's wincing eyes, her burning red face, as their love spots were uniting together loudly, she felt her heart change, she felt her heart stop, she felt... something.

"Hahmnnmnnn!"

"Ahmnnhmnn!"

They pressed their lips together one last time, muffling their orgasmic screams within each other's mouths, as their hips joined together one last time, a torrent of nectar gushing forth from their moist caverns. Immeasurable amounts of love juices splattered all across their legs, and partially on Frosty's bed sheets, a sweet odor enveloping the room.

The two, bodies twitching, felt nothing but bliss emptying out their minds, trapped in a loving embrace and a passionate kiss that made time come to a stop.

Finally, mouths departing, their breaths mixed together as they stared into each other's eyes, souls, before Frosty collapsed next to the blonde, too tired to do anything else. The champion, caressing the nymph's cheeks lightly, smiled. "F, Frosty..." she whispered.

"L, Lily..." the nymph muttered, returning the smile.

And then, their consciousness gradually faded, their arms making a last movement to hold each other's hands tightly, lovingly.


End file.
